1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible wiring member which connects a device and an external signal source, a liquid droplet jetting apparatus in which the flexible wiring member is used, and a method of connecting the flexible wiring member and the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which jets liquid droplets from nozzles, a driving signal is input to an actuator having drive portions each corresponding to one of the nozzles, via a flexible wire. Accordingly, the drive signal selectively applies a jetting pressure to a liquid.
In the liquid droplet jetting apparatus, when the number of nozzles is increased and the nozzles are arranged highly densely, the drive portions are also arranged highly densely. Therefore, it is necessary to make fine a wiring pattern of the flexible wire to be connected to the drive portion, and to increase the number of wires in the flexible wire. Here, for avoiding an increase in a size of a flexible wiring member, it is necessary to make the wiring pattern highly dense. However, when a width of each wire becomes thin by making the wiring highly dense, an electrical resistance of each wire becomes high. Moreover, a manufacturing cost of the flexible wire rises up. Therefore, there have been limitations in making the wiring pattern fine.
For facilitating high densification of the wires in the wiring pattern, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-303885 (FIGS. 1 3), a first wire layer is provided on a front surface of the flexible wire, and a second wire layer is provided on a rear surface of the flexible wire. Moreover, the second wire layer on the rear surface is exposed to a surface via an opening of a through hole in the flexible wire. Further, an element to be connected to the flexible wire is arranged on a front surface side. The element has two types of electrode portions of different heights. An electrode portion on a lower side is connected to the first wire layer and the other electrode portion on a higher side is connected to the second wire layer via the opening.